Knuckles the Echidna
"I'll probably be on this floating island forever, guarding the Master Emerald again. I may thumb|198px '' not know the whole story behind this, but perhaps it's better that way."'' - Knuckles the EchidnaKnuckles the Echidna is een 16-jarige rode mierenegel. Hij is zowel een vriend als een rivaal van Sonic na zijn debuut in Sonic the Hedgehog 3 uit 1994. Hij is niet zo snel als hem, maar is wel veel (veer)krachtiger en nogal een heethoofd. Hij bewaakt deMaster Emerald, een krachtige edelsteen die ervoor zorgt dat zijn eiland genaamd Angel Island in de lucht blijft zweven. Biografie Bewerken Knuckles maakte zijn debuut in Sonic the Hedgehog 3 uit 1994 waarin Dr. Robotnik zijn Master Emerald steelt. Robotnik vertelde hem echter dat Sonic en Tails de dieven waren, waardoor Knuckles eigenlijk een vijand was in het spel. De fout werd echter rechtgezet en samen met Sonic en Tails redden ze uiteindelijk de Emerald en sluiten ze een vriendschap. Hierna kreeg hij zijn eigen spin-off game, Knuckles' Chaotix, waarin de Chaotix het eerst voorkomen, die voormalig geassocieerd werden met Knuckles. Hij werd ook bespeelbaar personage in Sonic & Knuckles, een uitbreiding op Sonic 3. De Chaotix werden na Knuckles' Chaotix een lange tijd niet gezien, tot ze terug kwamen in Sonic Heroes. Hier is Knuckles het power-lid van Team Sonic, met Sonic en Tails. Zijn samenwerking met de Chaotix in de spellen lijkt hierdoor te zijn verdwenen. Knuckles is een van de sterkste personages uit de franchise. Hij gebruikt altijd zijn vuisten in gevecht en kan gemakkelijk voorwerpen en vijanden tot moes slaan. Hij kan tijdelijk zweven en is een uitstekende klimmer. Met zijn handschoenen kan hij naar voorwerpen in de grond graven, waardoor hij soms vergist wordt voor een mol (deze vergissing is dan ook een terugkerende grap in Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie). Hij kan van een afstand aanvoelen waar de gebroken stukken van de Emerald zijn. http://images.wikia.com/sonicnl/nl/images/6/62/Sonic_vs_Knux.jpgSonic en Knuckles, vriendschappelijke rivalen.Toegevoegd door MassagrafKnuckles woont op Angel Island, een eiland dat kan zweven door de Master Emerald. Hij is de laatste afstammeling van een eeuwenoud volk mierenegels, waar hij een lange tijd van zijn leven in eenzaamheid heeft moeten doorbrengen. Zijn naam wordt vaak afgekort tot Knux of (spottend)Knucklehead. PersoonlijkheidBewerken Knuckles is koppig, onafhankelijk, lichtgelovig en serieus. Het is een gewoonte geworden dat hij door zijn vijanden wordt gemanipuleerd om zich te vergissen in wie de echte vijand is. Toch staat hij aan de goede kant en vecht hij tegen al het kwaad, waardoor hij een kruising is tussen een held en een anti-held. UiterlijkBewerken Knuckles heeft een rode vacht en lange, hangende stekels in zijn haar. Hij heeft twee scherpe punten op zijn handschoenen en een wit, halvemaanvormig geboortemerk op zijn borst. Zijn schoenen zijn geel, rood en groen van kleur met lego-achtige blokjes erop. Zijn ogen zijn paarskleurig en zijn staart lang en hoekig. Televisieseries Bewerken Knuckles komt als het gaat om animatieseries alleen voor in Sonic Underground en Sonic X. In Sonic Underground speelt hij maar in enkele afleveringen een rol, die zich afspelen op Angel Island. Hij is hier erg geïnteresseerd in Sonic's zus, Sonia the Hedgehog. In Sonic X komt hij veel vaker voor en heeft hij dezelfde achtergrond als in de games. Hij maakt een deel uit van de groep die door een fout naar de Aarde wordt getransporteerd. Knuckles is ook een belangrijk personage in Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie. Hierin draagt hij een cowboyhoed. Archie ComicsBewerken http://images.wikia.com/sonicnl/nl/images/f/f1/Chaotix_2.jpgKnuckles en zijn ChaotixToegevoegd door MassagrafKnuckles maakte vroeg zijn debuut in de S onic the Hedgehog stripserie. Hij werd steeds belangrijker in de stripserie en kreeg uiteindelijk zijn eigen strip genaamd Knuckles the Echidna, die parallel loopt met de hoofdstrip. Toen zijn eigen serie na 32 edities geschrapt werd werd het grote deel van zijn verhalen in de hoofdstrip overgenomen. In tegenstelling tot zijn andere incarnaties heeft Knuckles nog een familie en heeft hij ook een vriendin. Hij dacht lange tijd alleen te zijn op Angel Island, hoewel hij al die tijd in de gaten werd gehouden door zijn vader Locke en zijn voorouders, hetBrotherhood of Guardians. Zijn moeder, Lara-Le, was gescheiden van Locke vanwege hun verschillende mening om Knuckles' opvoeding. Ze hertrouwde later met Wynmacher en kreeg een tweede zoon, Knecapeon Mace. Knuckles werd vroeger met opzet blootgesteld aan radioactieve Chaos-energie, waarvan hij de stekel-knokkels op zijn handen heeft gekregen (dit zijn dus niet zijn handschoenen; deze stekels zijn echt in zijn hand gegroeid). Hij was daarom ook veel meer getalenteerd dan de andere mierenegels van zijn leeftijd. Knuckles ontmoette een groepje verschoppelingen genaamd de Chaotix, bestaande uit Vector the Crocodile,Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee en Mighty the Armadillo. Dit werden zijn vrienden die hem constant vergezelden op Angel Island, maar ook tijdens missies. http://images.wikia.com/sonicnl/nl/images/e/ed/Enerjerk.jpgKnuckles als Enerjak.Toegevoegd door MassagrafHet Brotherhood of Guardians heeft een lange rivaliteit met hetDark Legion, dat geleid werd door Dimitri en later Lien-Da, die later Knuckles' aartsvijanden werden. Eén lid van het Dark Legion verliet de groep nadat ze geraakt werd door de Soultouch. Dit was Julie-Su, die zich aansloot bij Knuckles en de Chaotix. Ze werd niet snel geaccepteerd en haar relatie met Knuckles begon moeizaam, hoewel ze later hun liefde voor elkaar verklaarden en een stel werden. Nadat Ray the Flying Squirrel en Saffron zich aansloten bij de Chaotix was het team compleet. Plots begon Knuckles te evolueren door zijn vroegere blootstelling aan Chaos-energie in een 'levende Chaos Emerald' veranderde. Deze groene Knuckles werd vermoord door Mammoth Mogul toen hij het leven van zijn aartsvijand Dimitri probeerde te redden en Knuckles maakte een reis door het hiernamaals terwijl iedereen op Mobius rouwde om zijn dood. Hij werd door de godin Aurorabegeleid maar uiteindelijk tegen haar wil in terug naar Mobiusgebracht. Toen de wetenschapper Dr. Finitevus Knuckles gebruikte voor een experiment waardoor hij veranderde in de kwaadaardige Enerjakzorgde een gehersenspoelde Knuckles voor veel terreur in Mobius. Knuckles' vader Locke offerde zich daarna op om Knuckles weer bij zinnen te brengen. Finitevus, die hierna wist te ontsn appen, werd hierdoor Knuckles' nieuwste aartsvijand en bleef hem en zijn eiland lastigvallen. Met de hulp van de Downunda Freedom Fighters werd hij voor de tweede keer verslagen. In een mogelijke toekomst is Knuckles nog steeds samen met Julie-Su en hebben ze een dochter , Lara-Su. Ze zijn niet getrouwd, aangezien ze niet geloven in ceremoniële verbondenheid. Hij w as degene die Dr. Eggman vermoorde na een enorme dosis aan Chaos- energie, maar verloor hierbij een oog. Knuckles is in de stripserie minder stompzinnig en ongevoelig als in de algemene Sonic-canon. Hij moest zelfs huilen toen hij na lange tijd zijn vader ontmoette. Opvallend detail is dat Knuckles werd geboren uit een ei, iets wat biologisch gezien op de waarheid berust is, aangezien mierenegels in het echt ook eieren leggen. Of dit in de games ook zo is is niet bekend. Sonic the ComicBewerken Ook speelt Knuckles een rol in Sonic the Comic, waarin hij al 8000 jaar de Guardian over de Master Emerald én de Chaos Emeralds is, hoewel hij zich dat niet kan herinneren. Deze Knuckles ziet zijn taak als Guardian als een obsessie en heeft geen behoefte aan vriendschap. Zijn halvemaanvorminge geboortemerk is vervangen door een zilvere halsband. Vrienden, vijanden en familieBewerken Vrienden in de games: http://images.wikia.com/sonicnl/nl/images/8/87/Rouge_the_Slet.jpgRouge maakt Knuckles nog roder dan normaal in Sonic X.Toegevoegd door Massagraf*Sonic the Hedgehog (vriendschappelijke rivaal) *Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee **Mighty the Armadillo *Tails *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Tikal the Echidna *Rouge the Bat (rivaal) *Shadow the Hedgehog *Storm the Albatross (erge rivaal) http://images.wikia.com/sonicnl/nl/images/1/10/KnuxJulie.jpgKnuckles en Julie-Su.Toegevoegd doorMassagrafVrienden in de Archie Comics: *Julie-Su (liefde) *Freedom Fighters **Sally Acorn (voormalige jeugdliefde) Vijanden in de games: *Dr. Eggman *Chaos *Storm the Albatross (rivaal) *Eggman Nega *Metal Sonic *Fang the Sniper *Metal Knuckles Vijanden in de Archie Comics: *Dark Legion *Dimitri **Lien-Da *Enerjak *Dr. Finitevus *Snively *Mammoth Mogul Familie in de Archie Comics: *Locke (vader) *Brotherhood of Guardians (voorouders) *Lara-Le (moeder) *Knecapeon Mace (halfbroer) *Lara-Su (toekomstige dochter) GalleryBewerken http://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Knuckles_1.pngSonic the Hedgehog 3http://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Knuckles_61.pngSonic the Fightershttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:KnucklesAdv.pngSonic Adventurehttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Knuckles_16.pngSonic Advance 3http://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Knucklesvq4.jpgSonic Xhttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:KnucklesBattleFight.pngSonic Battlehttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Smc_knuckles.pngSonic Mega Collectionhttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Knuckles_Shadow.jpgShadow the Hedgehog (game)http://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:KnucklesRiders.jpgSonic Ridershttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Knuckles06.pngSonic the Hedgehog (2006)http://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Rivals_knuckles.pngSonic Rivalshttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Knuckles.pngMario & Sonic op de Olympische Spelenhttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:KnucklesChronicles.pngSonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhoodhttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:Knuckles_54.pngMario & Sonic op de Olympische Winterspelenhttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:All-Stars_Knuckles.pngSonic & SEGA All-Stars Racinghttp://nl.sonicnl.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:ZKnucklesFreeRiders.pngSonic Free Riders Bestand aan deze galerij toevoegen